Les vestiaires de Kaijo
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Par Nyny. Révisions, massage et souvenirs. Ou comment deux opposés se sont finalement trouvés. Kise/Kasa.
1. Chapter 1

Kise releva le nez de son cahier de mathématiques. Comme si il avait besoin de ça. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait accepté d'ouvrir ce stupide bouquin était là, juste sous ses yeux, presque à portée de mains… et il n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher, sous peine d'être sévèrement puni. Mais quelle tentation ! Son sempai ne venait que très peu souvent chez lui, alors quand c'était le cas, le blond voulait en profiter, pas réviser ses cours !

Alors d'accord, le calme du studio où il vivait seul était souvent salutaire pour ses examens, et pour son travail, mais il avait aussi l'occasion d'avoir une intimité totale. Ce dont Kasamatsu ne semblait absolument pas se rendre compte, absorbé comme il l'était dans son livre de japonais posé à plat sur la table basse du salon. Ses sourcils froncés lui donnait un air concentré, très sexy d'après le numéro sept, et il amenait parfois son crayon jusqu'à ses lèvres pour le mâchouiller tout en réfléchissant.

Un appel au viol pour le mannequin, purement et simplement. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'être un morceau de bois enroulé autour d'une tige de carbone… enfin, à vrai dire, c'est la première fois qu'il le voulait. Avec un soupire à fendre l'âme, et assez peu discret, ce qui lui valut un léger coup de pied par-dessous la table, il replongea dans le monde « passionnant » des calculs.

Au bout d'encore une bonne heure de travail acharné pour l'un, approximatif pour l'autre, l'aîné se redressa en se massant la nuque, ses os craquant doucement à force d'être restés trop longtemps dans la même position courbée. Kise, qui avait évidemment bondit sur ses pieds au moment où son capitaine avait commencé à bouger, le remarqua, et demanda sans réfléchir, inquiété par les traits tirés sur le visage du brun.

- Tu veux un massage, sempai ?

Le regard peu avenant qu'il reçu en réponse le fit sourire. Le brun était toujours tellement timide, c'était adorable. Même quand il avait envie de quelque chose, il n'osait pas le dire, et se cachait souvent derrière son caractère impulsif et violent, pour ne pas être embarrassé. Alors son cadet devait souvent insister, quitte à se prendre quelques coups, pour le faire plier. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il sautilla presque jusqu'à son partenaire, et se mit à genoux derrière lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules tendues, qui eurent un léger soubresaut au touché.

- Kise ! Commença à s'énerver Kasamatsu.

- Aller, sempai, détends-toi un peu ! Susurra l'as à son oreille, en commençant doucement des mouvements circulaires avec ses pouces.

Les muscles noués restèrent encore quelques instants crispés, leur propriétaire ne voulant pas céder aussi facilement. Le blond ne se découragea pas pour autant, et continua son traitement sans faire attention à la mauvaise humeur de son aîné, qui grommelait en disant qu'il finirait par rater le dernier train pour rentrer chez lui. Il ne faisait pourtant rien pour se soustraire aux caresses apaisantes de son coéquipier, et fini même par se détendre, profitant simplement de la chaleureuse attention.

Le numéro quatre avait toujours du mal à réaliser tout l'amour que lui portait son compagnon, et il avait bien faillit manquer tout ça. Bien que la vie avec lui comme petit-ami n'était pas toujours simple, le capitaine savait qu'il n'était lui-même pas non plus facile à supporter, et pourtant, Kise ne se plaignait jamais. Enfin, pas pour de vrai, il avait assez eu droit à de fausses crises de larmes pour savoir que le jeune homme avait de quoi geindre sur son comportement parfois glacial. Comme lorsque ce pauvre génie avait prit son courage à deux mains pour lui avouer ses sentiments.

RY

_- Kasamatsu-sempai, je t'aime, sors avec moi s'il te plaît !_

_La demande, lancée d'une seule traite, d'une voix où pointait autant la détermination que l'angoisse, figea le principal concerné. Il fixa un instant le dessus de la tête blonde devant lui, son kouhai s'étant profondément incliné pendant sa tirade. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans les vestiaires, mais même comme ça, si Kise n'avait pas prononcé son nom au début de sa phrase, il aurait pensé qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être à une de ses groupies… après tout, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on était censé dire à un autre garçon habituellement._

_L'as ne bougeait pas, il attendait sa réponse. Ou un de ses légendaires coups de pieds, vu le tremblement qui le secouait. Mais le brun restait interdit, un bras dans la manche de sa veste, l'autre bloqué dans le mouvement pour la mettre. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça, d'ailleurs qui s'attendait à ce genre de déclaration ? Et encore moins de la part du mannequin de l'équipe. La question se posait, pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un, ou une plus logiquement, autre ? A quoi pouvait donc penser le numéro sept ? Est-ce que c'était sérieux, ou est-ce qu'il se payait sa tête ?_

_Distraitement, Kasamatsu finit d'enfiler son blouson, et resta là, les bras ballants le long de son corps, ne sachant quoi faire, quoi dire. Cette andouille de Kise avait vraiment le don de le mettre dans des situations embarrassantes ! D'ailleurs, n'était-il pas, normalement, aux trousses de son ancien camarade de Teiko, intégré à Seirin ? Soudain très énervé, le capitaine ne se priva pas pour écraser son poing fermé sur le crâne offert du plus jeune, qui mit brusquement ses mains dans ses cheveux, avec un couinement de douleur._

_- Idiot. Asséna simplement le brun, avant de se détourner du regard doré larmoyant, et de quitter rapidement la pièce._

_Il ne se retourna pas, et n'attendit pas non plus que le jeune homme malmené le rejoigne, au contraire, il accéléra même encore le pas, voulant rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement possible. Stupide Kise et ses stupides idées. En y repensant, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Leur as avait-il remarqué qu'il ne le voyait plus seulement comme un équipier depuis quelques temps, et voulait se moquer de lui ? Non, définitivement non, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais alors, pourquoi ?_

_Et il ne voulait même penser qu'il avait été sérieux. C'était ridicule, qu'est-ce qui, chez lui, aurait pu attirer un génie, populaire de surcroit, comme le blond ? Rien. Il n'avait pas un physique spécial, bien que forgé par le sport, il n'était pas non plus particulièrement gentil ou aimable. Il reconnaissait ses qualités morales, évidemment, mais il ne voyait rien qui aurait pu piquer l'attention de son kouhai de cette façon, _amoureusement_ il savait qu'il n'était pas le meilleur choix qui s'offrait à son cadet. _

_Tout le trajet jusque chez lui se fit dans ce questionnement. Et c'est finalement en passant le pas de sa porte qu'il décida de laisser tomber toute cette histoire, et d'oublier la déclaration de Kise. Après tout, il n'avait pas d'autre solution, il ne pouvait pas en parler à sa famille, c'était trop gênant, ni au principal concerné, puisqu'il ne savait pas si il plaisantait ou non, et encore moins à l'équipe. En gros, il était dans une impasse, et la meilleure option qu'il avait, c'était de faire comme si de rien n'était._

_Enfin, dans la théorie, c'était simple, mais dans la pratique… dès le lendemain, et pour les jours qui suivirent, il remarqua très nettement, et sans rien pouvoir y faire, qu'il évitait inconsciemment de se retrouver seul à seul avec l'as de Kaijo. Et même après s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, impossible de s'en empêcher. Pendant la journée tout allait bien, ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe évidemment, donc ils ne se croisaient jamais, ou presque, et le blond ne venait plus le voir pendant les pauses, comme il en avait prit l'habitude avant._

_Ce dernier fait intriguait d'ailleurs le capitaine, mais il l'oubliait dès qu'il passait les portes du gymnase. Là, c'était plus compliquer d'éviter son kouhai, et lui adresser la parole était un supplice. Le brun ne comprenait pas. Il se comportait comme si il avait peur de Kise, mais tout en étant douloureusement conscient qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'être effrayé. L'équipe sentait bien cette gêne entre les deux joueurs, et tentait, tant bien que mal, de combler les problèmes que cela créait pendant le jeu._

_Après plusieurs jours comme ça, et poussé par les regards de plus en plus désespérés de ses coéquipiers, le capitaine se décida à agir. Ça ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps, pour le bien de l'équipe, il devait résoudre son problème avec le blond. Et c'est à partir de se moment qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose importante, après avoir passé des heures à essayer de mettre la main sur le mannequin. L'élève de première année l'évitait autant que lui._

RY

_- Kise ! Attention !_

_Le cri d'un des joueurs arriva trop tard aux oreilles du blond, et le ballon heurta durement l'arrière du crâne de l'as. Celui-ci se releva, ses larmes de crocodile aux yeux, une moue de chiot malheureux aux lèvres. Ce garçon était vraiment un mauvais comédien. Après quelques minutes à se plaindre faussement au joueur qui avait manqué de l'assommer, et qui le regardait faire avec un air amusé, il ramassa le ballon et recommença à jouer._

_Kasamatsu soupira et retourna à sa conversation avec le coach. Et dire qu'il s'était inquiété pour si peu. L'entraînement se passa sans qu'il y ait d'autres problèmes notables, et finalement, tous les joueurs purent quitter les lieux. Tous, sauf le capitaine et le fauteur de troubles. Le brun savait très bien, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, que le mannequin était toujours le dernier à partir, et c'était bien pratique quand on voulait lui parler tranquillement._

_- Sempai, tu as oublié quelque chose ? Demanda le plus jeune, l'air nerveux, en remarquant qu'il n'était pas seul._

_L'interpellé, adossé à la porte, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, comme d'habitude, le regarda un instant se tortiller pour tenter d'enfiler son pull. Il était ridicule. Adorable, certes, mais totalement ridicule. Oui, il le trouvait mignon, et alors ? Il avait bien le droit de le penser, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute. Après tout, il était un petit peu trop attiré par lui, même si il ne saurait dire si son attirance était réellement un sentiment amoureux ou non. Peut-être._

_Perdu dans ses pensées qui partaient en vrilles, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Kise avait réussit à terminer de se préparer, et lui rendait son regard, son sac de sport sur l'épaule, l'air à présent plus intrigué qu'autre chose, et surtout plus calme. L'aîné, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, cachant par intermittence leur jolie couleur bleu-gris, sortit de sa réflexion, et daigna enfin lui répondre, sans pour autant bouger de la porte._

_- Non, en fait, je voulais qu'on parle._

_- De quoi ? Répondit le blond, son air innocent faussé par le fait qu'il ait détourné son regard._

_« _Comme si tu ne le savais pas_ ». Pourtant les mots ne franchissaient pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Soudain embarrassé, le numéro quatre se mit à fixer les casiers, à l'opposé de son partenaire. Ils allaient aller loin comme ça… l'as soupira._

_- Tu sais, pour l'autre jour… commença-t-il. Je voulais m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça._

_Kasamatsu se tendit. Alors il s'était vraiment payé sa tête ? Il savait pour ses sentiments confus et avait profité de sa faiblesse pour s'amuser ? La culpabilité l'avait ensuite obligé à évité son aîné, et maintenant il lui demandait pardon ? Finalement, c'était plus douloureux que prévu, de savoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Il baissa les yeux, camouflant son air blessé par ces paroles prononcées avec nervosité. Il s'en était douté depuis le début, alors pourquoi avait-il la poitrine si serrée, au point qu'il avait presque du mal à respirer ? Il secoua la tête. L'idiot dans cette histoire, c'était bien lui._

_- C'est bon, je…_

_- Enfin je veux dire, pas comme ça. Le coupa le blond en se frottant la nuque. C'était peut-être trop brusque, pas vrai ?_

_Trop brusque… comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore, ce stupide Kise ? Voyant le regard mi-effaré, mi-colérique du capitaine de son cœur, le mannequin décida de s'expliquer avant de se prendre encore un coup qu'il sentait venir, sa voix stressée résonnant dans les vestiaires vides._

_- Je me suis dis que comme ça tu comprendrais peut-être mieux, puisque que tu n'avais pas l'air très réceptif à mes tentatives d'approches, ou peut-être que c'est moi qui ne suis pas doué, mais je n'ai jamais eu à draguer personne, tu vois ? Et puis, c'est pas vraiment comme si je pouvais faire avec toi, ce que je fais pour faire plaisir aux filles, euh, c'est pas… tu es fâché ?_

_La question prit le brun au dépourvu. Déjà assommé par le flot de paroles, sortant de la bouche, divinement dessinée d'ailleurs, du joueur vedette, qui partaient dans les aigüe, il prit un instant de réflexion pour analyser ce qui venait d'être dit. Déjà de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait en disant « tentatives d'approches » ? Il avait essayé de le… draguer ? Il sentit son visage chauffer d'un coup et se retourna, se retrouvant le nez presque collé au bois de la porte._

_Le responsable de son état s'agitait dans son dos, mais il ne fit pas mine de s'approcher de lui. Tant mieux, il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour se remettre les neurones en place. Kise n'était pas assez cruel, il ne l'était même pas du tout, pour faire durer une plaisanterie aussi longtemps, et surtout pour l'amener à ce niveau. Il devait donc se rendre à l'évidence et se persuader que ce qu'il disait était vrai. Et se _calmer_._

_Une fois plus tranquille, le brun se décida à se retourner, faisant à nouveau face à son cadet, qui passait son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, sûrement aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Mais pourquoi s'était-il donc mit dans une telle situation ? Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, les sourcils encore plus froncés, et soupira longuement. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, avant même qu'il ait relevé le visage, le bruit mat d'un sac tombant au sol se fit entendre, et deux bras l'enlacèrent doucement, un corps se plaquant presque timidement, mais avec fermeté, contre le siens._

_Le nez enfouit dans une épaule, Kasamatsu pouvait à peine voir par-dessus celle-ci, le blond étant plus grand que lui. Par contre, il pouvait très clairement sentir l'odeur sucrée du plus jeune, qui se dégageait de sa peau et de ses cheveux fraichement lavés. La chaleur naturelle de son corps l'enveloppait, le berçait, et il ne trouva pas le courage de la repousser._

_- Je suis désolé sempai, mais je ne peux plus m'en empêcher. _

_Kise avait dit cela sans pour autant faire un geste pour le lâcher, le nez enfouit dans ses mèches sombres. Son souffle, comme une caresse dans son cou, le brun avait écouté son murmure._

_- Idiot. Souffla-t-il en retour, ses bras allant se placer d'eux-mêmes autour de la taille de son coéquipier. _

RY

_A partir de ce jour, tout revint à la normal pour l'équipe de basket de Kaijo. Enfin, en apparence tout du moins. Pour le capitaine, c'était une autre paire de manche, son nouvel autoproclamé petit-ami était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un vrai pot de colle. Autant il pensait qu'avant le blond le poursuivait, autant maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans l'avoir directement dans son champ de vision. Et c'était, pour ainsi dire, aussi rassurant qu'épuisant._

_L'as ne perdait pas une occasion de lui sautant au cou pour le câliner, à grand renfort de « sempaiii » et de « Yukiocchiii » énamourés. Kasamatsu avait d'ailleurs piqué le fard du siècle la première fois qu'il l'avait appelé comme ça, et le blond se souviendrait toute sa vie du coup qu'il avait reçu. Il n'avait d'ailleurs acquis le droit de le nommer ainsi que quand ils étaient seuls, ce qui n'arrivait finalement pas si souvent que ça, au plus grand malheur du numéro sept._

_Mais malgré tout les inconvénients de cette relations, et tout les défauts qu'il pouvait trouver au blond, le deuxième année s'était rapidement habitué à cette présence constante à ses côtés, il lui arrivait même parfois de le chercher du regard, ou de faire en sorte qu'ils se croisent, mais ça, il le gardait pour lui. Bien qu'il était persuadé que Kise n'était pas dupe, après tout, il n'était pas aussi bête qu'il aimait à lui faire remarquer._

_Ce qu'il pouvait féliciter chez son compagnon, c'était qu'il le respectait énormément. Bien qu'il aimait le prendre dans ses bras, le toucher, ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que ça leur relation avançait lentement, tranquillement, et ça allait parfaitement au brun, qui avait encore un peu de mal à s'habituer à échanger ce genre de contacts, surtout avec un autre homme. Il arrivait parfois que l'as tente de l'embrasser, mais, trop gêné, Kasamatsu s'esquivait à chaque fois, et le blond n'insistait pas._

_Pourtant, il allait bien devoir commencer à lui rendre ses marques d'affection, car ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, au contraire. Et le mannequin n'allait pas non plus l'attendre indéfiniment, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un baiser. Il en était là dans ses réflexions, quand un ballon lui heurta l'épaule, le ramenant sur terre. Ah, oui, l'entrainement…_

_- Oï capitaine, t'es dans la lune ! S'écria un des joueurs, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied bien placé, et une demande imminente, enfin plutôt un ordre, de se taire._

_Un peu honteux de s'être fait prendre à rêvasser, le brun resta concentré tout le reste du match. Il était donc épuisé quand le coup de sifflet final retentit, autant, si ce n'est plus, que les autres, qui avait dû redoubler d'efforts pour le suivre. Mais comme toujours, Kise était le seul qui avait l'air encore à peu près frais._

_Les joueurs filant rapidement aux douches, le leader de l'équipe se laissa tomber sur banc, les bras sur les genoux, légèrement penché an avant, le dos vouté. Il sentit alors un poids s'écraser sur lui, tandis qu'une joue venait se frotter contre la sienne. Par automatisme, il lança son bras vers l'arrière, et son coude entra violement en contact avec les côtes de son « agresseur ». Il se retourna ensuite pour faire face à Kise, assit par terre, qui se tenait le ventre._

_- Yukiocchi, ça fait mal ! Geignit celui-ci, de grosses larmes au coin des yeux. Haaan, Yukiocchi me déteste !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?_

_A ces mots, l'as arrêta sa grotesque comédie, et soupira en baissant un peu la tête. Soudain inquiet de le voir aussi sérieux, son coéquipier se demanda ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup. Il n'avait pas pu réellement lui faire mal, alors ça devait être en rapport avec leur échange verbal. Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Pire, qu'il le détestait ? Ridicule, il n'aurait pas accepté de le supporter sinon… mais c'était vrai qu'il était dur avec lui. Peut-être qu'il était finalement temps qu'il lui prouve que son amour n'était pas à sens unique._

_Lançant un coup d'œil nerveux vers la porte qui menait aux douches, où se trouvait, depuis un petit moment maintenant, toujours le reste de l'équipe, Kasamatsu contourna le banc sur lequel il était assit, et se mit à genoux devant son petit-ami en manque d'affection. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas faire… quand celui-ci releva la tête pour lui jeter un regard interrogateur, le brun attrapa son visage entre ses mains, et l'attira à lui pour plaquer ses lèvres contre celles, légèrement entrouvertes, de son compagnon surprit._

_Le choc dans les iris dorées disparu derrière ses paupières aux longs cils, tandis que le numéro sept passait ses bras autour des épaules de son capitaine, approfondissant le baiser. Il en prit le contrôle, embrassant cette bouche tant désirée avec envie, heureux de l'attitude détendu de son partenaire. Les lèvres de celui-ci était un peu sèches, il passa donc doucement sa langue dessus pour les humidifier, mais n'eut pas le temps de se glisser entres elles, que le bruit des autres joueurs sortant de la salle de bain collective les firent se séparer précipitamment._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre ?_

RY

Ils avaient commencé à se comporter comme un vrai couple à partir de là. Même si ils devaient encore rester discrets sur leur relation devant les autres. En apparence, rien ne changeait d'avant, mais quand ils étaient seuls, c'était totalement différent. Un peu comme en ce moment. Complètement relaxé, Kasamatsu profitait largement, légèrement penché en avant, des gestes de son petit-ami, quand il sentit des lèvres se poser sur sa nuque. Encore une fois ses réflexes prirent le dessus, et sa tête partit en arrière, heurtant violemment celle du blond, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il devait absolument perdre cette mauvaise habitude…

- Désolé. S'excusa-t-il simplement en se retournant, fixant le jeune homme qui se massait le front.

Celui-ci sourit et, toujours assis par terre, lui attrapa les bras pour le tirer vers lui et lui faire un câlin, que le capitaine de Kaijo, le rouge aux joues, lui rendit. Il se laissa faire quand le mannequin se mit à embrasser son cou, puis sa mâchoire, sa joue, et enfin ses lèvres. Encore quelque chose que Kise avait pour lui, il embrassait divinement bien. C'était juste parfait, comme tout ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs. Sa bouche épousait la sienne comme si elles étaient deux parties d'un même puzzle. C'était délicieux.

- Yukiocchi… gémit le plus jeune, avant de faire glisser sa langue dans l'antre chaude, passant sans problème la barrière de ses dents, pour aller taquiner sa jumelle.

Encore quelque chose qui avait surpris le brun la première fois, mais finalement, une fois habitué, ce n'était pas si mal. Il se laissa cajoler encore quelques minutes avant de trouver le courage de s'extirper de l'étreinte poulpesque de son petit-ami, qui n'était absolument pas d'accord de le laisser partir alors que la soirée commençait si bien. D'après lui en tout cas. Et Kasamatsu n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir comment elle aurait pu se terminer dans son esprit pervers.

C'est donc avec un blondinet très malheureux, accroché désespérément à sa jambe, qu'il réussit à atteindre la porte d'entrer. Il lui fit ensuite lâcher prise en l'envoyant valser d'un coup de pied, et mit sa veste et ses chaussures, tout en regardant le « génie » ramper lamentablement vers lui avec moult supplications.

- Seeempaiii, reste encore un peuuu !

- Sûrement pas, si je m'attarde encore, je suis bon pour devoir passer la nuit ici. Dit-il, catégorique.

Un éclat intéressé fit son apparition dans le regard mordoré fixé sur lui, et il le fit disparaître d'un vif coup sur la tête du propriétaire dû-dit regard.

- Tu viendras ce week-end alors ? Continua de réclamer son pot de colle personnel.

Il marmonna donc son accord, apparemment à contre cœur. Mais l'idée de passer deux jours avec cet idiot surexcité n'était pas aussi déplaisante qu'il aurait pu le croire. Il en était même plutôt content. Enfin pas autant que la tornade qui lui sauta dessus pour le remercier à grands coups de baisers et de câlins.

Ses étreintes lui manquèrent cruellement quand il sortit à l'air frais, hors de l'immeuble. Le brun leva la tête, et sourit en apercevant son petit-ami accoudé à une fenêtre, lui faisant signe. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû accepter sa proposition de l'accompagner, mais il n'était pas une fille, bon sang ! Et puis c'était lui l'aîné, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Son égo regonflé, il prit le chemin de la gare d'un pas tranquille. Il avait hâte d'être à ce week-end.

* * *

Hellow, me voilà avec un nouvel OS qui a eu du mal à voir le jour ! Je pense avoir réussi à le faire plus "terre à terre" que ce que je fais d'habitude, enfin, à vous de juger ^^ c'est aussi possible qu'il devienne un Two-Shot, en fonction de vos appréciations, évidemment. :D

Voilà, j'espère que mon premier texte sur ce joli couple vous aura plu, et que je ne les ai pas trop massacré...

Kissus,

Nyny :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention : LEMON dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, soit un mercredi, Kasamatsu courait à grandes enjambées vers les grille du lycée Kaijo. Et c'est dans ces moments-là qu'il bénissait le fait d'être dans une équipe de basket, le sport servait beaucoup quand on se réveillait en retard pour les cours. La faute à Kise qui l'avait retenu la veille. Et non, il n'était pas de mauvaise foi, et n'avait pas non plus oublié d'activer son réveil en rentrant le soir.

Fort heureusement, le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé, ce qui n'empêcha pas les élèves, avec qui le brun s'entendait bien, de le charrier gentiment. Lui qui était d'habitude si pointilleux, c'était rare qu'il ne soit pas dans les premiers à franchir la porte de la salle de classe. Il alla s'assoir à sa place habituelle et sortit ses affaires tranquillement, en reprenant son souffle. Au moins, cette course avait eut le mérite de finir de le sortir de son état matinal habituel, c'est à dire à moitié comateux.

A la fin de la première heure de cours, il levait vivement les bras pour s'étirer, tout en retenant tant bien que mal un bâillement, quand un groupe de filles, près de la porte du fond, se mirent à murmurer avec excitation, signe que son cher et tendre était sur le point de faire son entrée. C'était très pratique, comme un radar qui le prévenait dès que Kise était à moins de dix mètres de sa position. Et ça lui éviter de le chercher lui-même quand il voulait le voir, il lui suffisait de suivre les gloussements.

Paresseusement, le capitaine reposa ses bras sur son bureau, et mit sa tête dessus. Sa fatigue avait refait surface pendant le cours d'histoire, particulièrement soporifique, et il rêvait d'un bon lit douillet. Mais c'était sans compter sur le poids qui s'écroula sans gêne sur son dos, comme toujours. Des fois, il se demandait vraiment si toute l'école ne les avait pas déjà grillés, quand il voyait l'attitude du blond à son égard.

- Sempai ! Je me suis inquiété de ne pas te voir ce matin. Lui dit le jeune homme, une petite moue adorable sur le visage, provoquant des soupires féminins et énamourés dans l'assistance.

Assez mécontent d'être le centre de l'attention à cause d'un mannequin trop populaire, et de devoir avouer qu'il n'était tout simplement pas à l'heure, Kasamatsu releva à peine la tête pour répondre.

- J'étais en retard.

- Vraiment ? C'est rare ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Continua son coéquipier, complètement inconscient de se donner en spectacle.

- Rien de spécial. Tu veux bien arrêter de m'écraser, maintenant ?

Kise s'exécuta avec un sourire, et son compagnon pu enfin se redresser. A ce moment, un de ses camarades de première année passa dans le couloir et, apercevant l'élève de même niveau que lui, l'appela.

- Désolé sempai, je dois y aller. S'excusa-t-il en faisant un geste pour montrer qu'il quittait les lieux. On se voit tout à l'heure ?

Le blond attendit que son aîné ait hoché la tête positivement avant de partir, à l'évidence à contrecœur. Il comprenait que son cadet était frustré de devoir agir aussi « normalement » en cours, et il savait aussi qu'il avait eu envie de l'embrasser avant de s'en aller, mais le brun ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. Pas en publique en tout cas. Kasamatsu secoua brusquement la tête, s'attirant quelques regards étonnés. Pas en privé non plus ! Le professeur du cours suivant arriva alors, mettant fin à ses exclamations intérieures, mais pas à sa gêne.

Il ne revit pas le plus jeune durant les pauses suivantes, mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur, après tout ils n'étaient pas dans le même bâtiment, et n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Il se levait, à midi, pour aller rejoindre le reste de l'équipe, puisqu'ils déjeunaient toujours tous ensemble, quand une des élèves de sa classe s'approcha timidement de son bureau, l'air de vouloir lui parler. Et il ne pouvait pas se défiler, on lui avait toujours dit d'être poli avec les demoiselles. Peut-être pour ça qu'il passait ses nerfs sur les hommes…

- Kasamatsu-kun ? L'appela-t-elle, le sortant de ses étranges pensées.

- Oui ?

Elle eut un air gêné, et tritura quelques secondes le bout de ses longues mèches brunes, avant de sortir une petite lettre en papier rose de sa poche, en la lui tendant. Ah. Encore ? Il s'empêcha de poser la question, jugeant que ce ne serait pas très gentil pour elle de lui faire savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à user de cette technique d'approche.

- Je me demandais, puisque tu as l'air vraiment proche de Kise-kun… tu pourrais lui donner ça, s'il te plaît ?

Au moins, celle-ci était plutôt mignonne, aussi bien dans son physique que dans son attitude. D'habitude, on ne lui disait pas « s'il te plait ». Ce serait pourtant la moindre des choses à faire, pour qu'il accepte de donner des lettres d'amours d'autres personnes à _son_ propre petit-ami. Et non, il n'était pas jaloux. Pas du tout. Ou juste un peu. Mais c'était normal, non ? Le regard inquiet de sa camarade lui signala qu'il était temps qu'il arrête de trop penser, et qu'il lui donne une réponse.

- D'accord. Lui dit-il en prenant la lettre.

Elle eut un joli sourire, le remercia, et retourna vers ses amies qui lui posèrent un tas de question, surexcitées. Kasamatsu, quand à lui, rangea la lettre dans son sac, décidant que ça pouvait bien attendre ce soir, et quitta la classe en s'interrogeant sur la condition féminine. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce système postal, et avait franchement l'impression de faire office de facteur. Elles ne pouvaient parler directement à la personne concernée, comme le faisait les garçons ?

Il fût encore une fois interrompu, mais par deux de ses coéquipiers cette fois, alors qu'il achetait un pain melon. Après que les deux autres eurent fait leurs choix, tous les trois montèrent sur le toit rejoindre les autres. En le voyant, Kise lui sauta de nouveau dessus, et cette fois se prit un coup. Non mais, ça lui apprendra à être trop populaire. Il camoufla cette raison en disant que ça ne faisait pas pendant le repas.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, le blond réussissant à venir le voir deux fois dans l'après-midi. Il vint même le chercher à la fin des cours pour aller à l'entraînement ensemble, un petit groupe se formant quand ils croisèrent d'autres joueurs, au grand damne du cadet qui aurait voulu profiter de son compagnon. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être aussi enthousiaste que d'habitude, en plaisantant avec le reste de l'équipe, et en faisant l'idiot avec deux autres camarades.

Arrivés aux gymnases, ils se changèrent et commencèrent à s'éparpiller en groupe pour s'échauffer. L'entraînement se passa bien, chacun étant concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'est qu'en rangeant ses vêtements d'entrainement, après la douche, que la lettre revint au bon souvenir de Kasamatsu. Décidant d'en finir rapidement, il la sortit de son sac et appela le concerné.

- Tu m'as écrit une lettre d'amour ? Demanda Kise en voyant l'enveloppe, les yeux déjà pleins d'étoiles, provoquant le rire des autres joueurs qui avait l'habitude aussi, et des rougeurs discrètes aux joues de son petit-ami.

- Pas moi, idiot ! Répliqua-t-il en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes.

La lettre provoqua beaucoup d'agitation dans le vestiaire, les autres étant très curieux, la plupart n'ayant jamais reçu eux-mêmes ce genre de déclaration. Mais le mannequin fût intraitable, et refusa de leur montrer le contenu de l'enveloppe, par respect envers les sentiments de la jeune fille qui l'avait écrite.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui répondre ?

N'attendant pas les explications de son cadet, le capitaine décida de quitter les lieux en premier, énervé. Il n'avait peut-être pas envie de s'afficher au grand jour avec son petit-ami, en tout cas pas pour le moment, pour éviter les problèmes que cela pourrait leur créer, mais que toutes ces filles continu à lui tourner autour lui donnait envie de crier sa relation sur le toit du lycée. Histoire que tout le monde comprenne enfin que le jeune homme était à lui maintenant, qu'il allait le garder, et que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister pour le lui prendre car il ne le lâcherait plus.

Elles n'étaient pas censées avoir de « l'intuition féminine », pour ce genre de choses ? Au moins il n'aurait pas à être aussi jaloux, si elles arrivaient à voir au premier coup d'œil si un garçon était prit ou pas. Et Kise prenait ça trop à la légère à son goût. Mais bon, il savait aussi que le mannequin faisait de son mieux, il n'avait pas non plus le pouvoir de faire en sorte que les gens arrête de l'aimer. Ce n'était pas sa faute si il avait un tel physique. Il laissa s'échapper un soupire, et s'arrêta devant le portail du lycée.

Comme prévu, le blond arriva en courant quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'arrêta devant lui, posa ses deux sacs, de cours et de sport, au sol et le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Kasamatsu lova son visage dans le creux de son épaule, et lui rendit son étreinte, cachés par la nuit et le mur d'enceinte de l'école, tandis que son coéquipier lui caressait le dos.

- Tu es fâché ? Lui demanda-t-il, après lui avoir embrassé la tempe.

Le brun secoua la tête, les mains toujours accrochées au devant de la veste de son compagnon. Celui-ci releva les siennes, et attrapa son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Vraiment, son regard brun-doré était superbe, surtout à cet instant, alors qu'il le fixait avec tant d'intensité.

- Je l'ai jetée.

- C'est méchant.

- Je m'en fiche. Répondit-il en souriant, et en déposant de petits baisers sur ses joues, son nez et son menton. J'ai déjà Yukiocchi, les autres ne comptent pas.

Et il happa enfin ses lèvres.

RY

Le lendemain, alors qu'il se préparait à partir de chez lui pour se rendre au lycée, Kasamatsu entendit qu'on sonnait à sa porte d'entrée. En ouvrant, il eut la surprise de trouver son petit-ami debout dans l'embrasure, un grand sourire scotché à son visage d'ange.

- Kise, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda le brun sans méchanceté.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois encore en retard, alors je suis venu te chercher ! Répondit le model, l'air joyeux.

Le brun soupira de le voir aussi enthousiaste dès le matin, alors que lui avait encore du mal à tenir debout correctement. Il le fit entrer, le temps qu'il finisse de récupérer ses affaires de cours, et sa veste dans sa chambre. Il le retrouva ensuite, occupé à regarder les photos qui décoraient le mur du couloir.

- Tu es fils unique ?

- Oui. Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?

- Tout ce qui concerne Yukiocchi m'intéresse. Rétorqua l'as en souriant toujours. Tes parents sont déjà partis ?

- Comme tu peux le constater. Dit le brun en faisant un signe montrant la maison vide et silencieuse. Tu veux les rencontrer, peut-être ?

- Oui, mais plus tard. Répondit très sérieusement son coéquipier, surprenant encore Kasamatsu. Pour l'instant, je veux juste un bisou !

Il avait dit ça d'un ton bien plus enfantin, en regardant son amoureux avec de grands yeux brillants. On aurait dit un petit chiot attendant une friandise, parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de bien. C'était vraiment trop mignon, tellement que l'aîné en avait presque oublié de rougir à la demande. Presque. Kise, lui, attendait toujours, indifférent à la gêne évidente de son sempai. Après tout, depuis la première fois, le brun n'avait plus engagé lui-même de baiser, laissant ce plaisir à son partenaire, toujours bien content de s'en occuper.

En tout cas, il n'allait pas pouvoir se défiler cette fois, son coéquipier étant sur le chemin de la porte, il ne pouvait pas sortir. Et l'autre ne le laisserait de toute façon pas partir, pas sans qu'il ait fait ce qu'il lui demandait. Alors il combla la distance entre eux, et du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer ses lèvres, le blond ne faisant aucuns efforts pour l'aider. Quand il se recula par contre, son petit-ami ne se priva pas pour l'attraper par la nuque et le ramener contre lui, sa langue se glissant dans sa bouche pour y chercher sa compagne.

L'aîné laissa échapper un gémissement quand des mains chaudes se faufilèrent sous sa chemise, il se retrouvait complètement dominé par son kouhai. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait ces derniers temps, que le plus jeune soit aussi entreprenant avec lui. Mais là ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Enfin c'était encore moins le moment que d'habitude. Alors quand le blond relâcha enfin ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou, juste sous son oreille, il posa les mains sur son torse pour le repousser.

- Je croyais que tu étais venu pour que je ne sois pas en retard. Dit-il rapidement, histoire de lui faire reprendre pied à la réalité.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! S'exclama Kise sans paraître trop affecté par le refus de son petit-ami. Allons-y alors.

Il fit claquer un bisou chaste sur la joue de son capitaine et trottina jusqu'à la porte. Décidemment, il ne cessait de l'étonner. Kasamatsu pensait qu'il prendrait mal le fait qu'il ne veuille pas de son étreinte, mais en fait, pas du tout. Quoi que, ça ne devrait pas le surprendre plus que ça, il avait réagit de la même façon quand il ne voulait pas l'embrasser, au début. Mais ça, c'était d'un tout autre niveau, non ?

- Tu viens, sempai ?

- … j'arrive.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fit tranquillement, le mannequin, ignorant royalement les regards qu'il recevait, autant des femmes, que de certains hommes, lui raconta l'histoire d'un film qu'il avait vu la veille, pendant que l'aîné hochait distraitement la tête quand il pensait devoir le faire. Il réfléchissait encore trop, sur ce qui s'était passé ce matin, et sur ce qui se passerait sûrement dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Il avait une petite idée sur la question, bien sûr, mais… ils n'allaient pas faire _ce_ genre de choses quand même, non ?

Son visage commençant à le chauffer désagréablement, il accéléra le pas, surprenant Kise qui dû aussi allonger ses foulées pour se maintenir à son niveau. Il devait sûrement se demander quelle mouche l'avait piquée d'un coup, mais hors de question qu'il lui parle de _ça_. Les deux étudiants arrivèrent au lycée en un temps record, et durent se séparer, au grand malheur du blond. Le plus petit n'était pas sûr d'être soulagé de quitter son cadet, mais au moins il allait pouvoir mariner tranquillement.

Kasamatsu resta donc dans un état bizarre de semi conscience pendant tous les cours de la matinée, puis pendant le déjeuné, intriguant ses joueurs, et tout le reste de l'après-midi. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir toutes les notes de ses leçons, mais l'image qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le matin le hantait. Arrivé au gymnase pour l'entrainement, il donna un coup au blond qui le faisait trop réfléchir, sans raison apparente pour les autres, puis alla se changer rapidement. Se donner à fond dans le sport, c'était vraiment ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour arrêter les pensées parasites.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il rangeait les ballons pendant que son équipe filait au vestiaire, le brun remarqua un magasine au sol, sur un des bancs qu'avaient occupées les groupies de son model de petit-ami. Par curiosité, il s'approcha et le récupéra, pour finalement commencer à le feuilleter. Peut-être qu'il trouverait quelque chose sur Kise. Non pas qu'il soit un stalkeur, ou quoi que ce soit, juste histoire de savoir ce qu'on disait de lui dans la presse. Mais ce qu'il vit, en double page en plein milieu du magasine lui fit regretter de l'avoir ouvert.

C'était une publicité pour un duo de parfums, pour homme et pour femme, on y voyait, sur l'une des pages, un bel homme alanguit sur un sofa, sa chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse pâle et musclé, et sur lui, allongée dans une position des plus sensuelles, une jeune femme fort peu vêtue elle aussi, aux cheveux roux flamboyants, le visage enfouit dans le cou de l'homme, comme pour sentir son odeur. Sur la deuxième page se présentait le même couple, debout cette fois, la rousse adossée contre une colonne en pierre, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière, et l'homme la tenant dans ses bras, le nez contre le magnifique décolleté de la demoiselle.

Rien ne l'aurait dérangé dans ces images, qui étaient bien prises il fallait l'avouer, c'était très esthétique et convenait parfaitement à la marque qu'elles représentaient, si le beau jeune homme des photos n'avaient pas été celui qui l'embrassait si passionnément le matin même dans son entrée.

Alors d'accord, c'était le boulot, bizness et tout le tralala, mais avait-il vraiment été obligé d'accepter d'aller fourrer son nez dans le quatre-vingt quinze C de cette femme ? Avait-il vraiment été obligé de se faire tripoter par cette même femme ? Il n'aurait pas pu demander quelque chose de moins suggestif ? Il n'était même pas majeur, est-ce qu'il avait le droit de faire ce genre de photos ?

Même en essayant de relativiser, peut-être que ces images datait d'avant le début de leur relation, et ce n'était après tout qu'une publicité, il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter ce sentiment de trahison qui s'insinuait dans sa poitrine. Ça faisait mal. Après tout, peut-être que son travail extrascolaire allait l'amener à faire d'autres choses de ce genre, pas vrai ? Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir supporter de voir son petit-ami dans les bras d'un superbe mannequin, exposés à la vu de tout le monde dans un magasine, à chaque fois que son boulot le lui demanderait ?

Inconsciemment, il avait froissé le papier glacé entre ses mains pendant qu'il pensait. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Aller demander des explications ? Et si Kise pensait qu'il faisait un scandale pour pas grand-chose… ce qui était le cas finalement, non ? Mais il ne pouvait pas juste laisser passer ça, il ne pouvait pas oublier juste en claquant des doigts.

- Sempai ! L'appela alors une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans le gymnase, tu ne vas pas te changer ?

- Si, j'arrive ! Réussit-il à répondre, s'étonnant lui-même.

Il accusait finalement mieux le choc que prévu. Son compagnon s'approcha de lui, intrigué en remarquant ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Rien, j'allais le jeter.

Et il joignit le geste à la parole, en allant à l'entrée du bâtiment, et en laissant tomber le magasine froissé dans le sceau vide qui servait de poubelle, puisqu'il n'y en avait pas à l'intérieur, à part dans les vestiaires. Puis il fila se changer, sans adresser un regard au blond derrière lui. Il décida quand même de prendre une douche avant de rentrer, et quand il sortit, les vestiaires avaient été désertés. Il avait du prendre son temps. Il s'habilla rapidement, rangea ses affaires, et soupira en s'asseyant sur un banc. La porte s'ouvrit doucement.

- Yukiocchi…

L'interpelé ne répondit pas. Il sentit Kise s'approcher et s'assoir à côté de lui, sans le toucher. Curieux comme il l'était, il avait dû regarder le magasine, et avait deviné ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Et le capitaine ne savait toujours pas quelle attitude adopter par rapport à ça.

- C'est juste le boulot tu sais, je la connais pas plus que ça.

- Je sais.

Nouveau silence. Kasamatsu avait l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement, sans savoir quand précisément il allait exploser. La main du blond vint timidement effleurer la sienne, posée sur le bord du banc.

- J'arrêterais, si tu me le demande.

Le brun releva la tête, accrochant son regard, pas sûr de comprendre.

- Mon travail, si tu veux que je démissionne, je le ferais.

- Kise… idiot, tu en a besoin, de ce boulot.

- J'en trouverais un autre.

Il accepta les doigts qui essayaient d'enlacer les siens et secoua la tête, ses yeux fixant maintenant le sol au bas des casiers. Il était temps de faire des efforts, même si son petit-ami avait un boulot assez spécial, ils pouvaient trouver des compromis. Ce serait trop égoïste de sa part de l'obliger à arrêter.

- Ne tripote plus les autres mannequins, sinon je te frapperais. Marmonna finalement le brun.

- Haaan, Yukiocchi, je t'aiiime ! S'exclama le cadet en attrapant son compagnon, qui virait au rouge pivoine devant ce soudain élan d'affection, pour le serrer dans ses bras.

RY

La journée du vendredi fût franchement laborieuse pour Kasamatsu. En effet, après leur dispute désamorcée de la veille, son compagnon l'avait relancé sur son idée de week-end juste tous les deux. Ce qu'il avait accepté sans réfléchir, en lui disant qu'il viendrait le rejoindre chez lui le samedi. Seulement, le soir, en se retrouvant dans son lit, près à s'endormir, tout ce à quoi il avait pensé sur leur relation, qui commençait à atteindre un point de non-retour, lui était revenu comme un sceau d'eau froide lancé à la figure.

Est-ce que Kise allait profiter du fait qu'ils soient seuls pour tenter quelque chose ? Cette question lui tournait tellement en tête qu'il passa sa journée à éviter son petit-ami, ce qui n'échappa pas à celui-ci. Même l'entrainement n'arriva pas à le fatiguer assez pour le détendre, et il ne dormi pas de la nuit. C'est donc avec une tête de zombie pas frais qu'il se présenta chez le blond en début d'après-midi, le samedi. Peut-être que ça le découragerais de faire quelque chose, tient. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui sauter dessus par contre.

- Yukiocchi, je suis tellement content que tu sois là ! Chantonnait le model en le câlinant, toujours devant la porte.

Quand il réussit enfin à entrer vraiment dans l'appartement, ils décidèrent de regarder un film. Et choisir un film d'horreur était la meilleure idée que le brun ait jamais eu. Voir ce grand sportif de génie trembler de peur devant un écran, en essayant tant bien que mal de se camoufler derrière les coussins du canapé, était la chose la plus comique qu'il ait vu de sa jeune vie. Et le voir geindre quand il se moquait gentiment de lui le faisait définitivement éclater de rire.

- Tu ne crois pas sérieusement que toutes ces choses existent quand même !

- Bien sûr que si, il y des tas d'émissions à la télé là-dessus, c'est comme le destin, demande à Midorimacchi !

Kasamatsu n'était pas tout à fait sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de suivre l'avis de cette personne. Voyant l'heure, qui commençait à se faire tardive, l'aîné décida de commander quelque chose à manger. Et le blond insista pour le suivre jusqu'au téléphone, en accrochant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu n'utilises pas ta peur pour me coller, j'espère. Dit-il en décrochant le combiné mural.

- Juste un peu… Répondit honnêtement son kouhai, en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux foncés devant lui.

Après l'arrivé du livreur, ils lancèrent une émission quelconque, histoire combler le silence de l'appartement, et se mirent à discuter des prochains entraînements de basket, et des futurs matchs. Minuit était passé depuis longtemps, mais le flot de paroles qu'ils échangeaient ne tarissait pas. Tant et si bien qu'ils parlaient encore en se préparant pour la nuit, puis en s'asseyant sur le lit de la chambre, contigüe à la salle de bain. Il ne fallut pas plus que le moelleux de la couette sous lui pour faire bailler le capitaine, en plein milieu d'une phrase.

- C'est trop mignon, Yukiocchi ! S'exclama Kise en le voyant faire.

- Hein ?

Lui, il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de mignon dans le fait de bailler. Mais après tout, c'était Kise, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, le blond trouvait ça adorable. Et en général, il lui sautait dessus juste après. Ça ne loupa pas.

- Tu m'écrase, idiot !

- Yukiocchi… Geignit le plus jeune, affalé sur lui, la tête dans le creux de son cou. Quand est-ce que tu vas m'appeler par mon prénom ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, maintenant ? Rétorqua le brun, gêné, en se tortillant pour essayer de sortir de son étreinte, qui, au lieu de se relâcher pour l'aider, se resserra.

Son cadet releva la tête pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je te lâche, si tu le fais.

- C'est du chantage.

L'as sourit pour toute réponse, et l'embrassa de nouveau. Kasamatsu fit la moue. Et eut droit à un autre baiser à cause de ça.

- S'il te plaiiit !

Il soupira, et reposa la tête sur les coussins. Son petit-ami suivit le mouvement et se redressa, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, ses beaux yeux bruns-dorés fixés dans le bleu-gris des siens. Il rougit en détournant le regard.

- Ryota…

Le prénommé fondit à nouveau sur sa bouche, bien moins chastement qu'avant. Une langue taquine ne tarda pas à venir quémander l'entrée, qui lui fût timidement accordée, tandis que des mains, toujours aussi chaudes, caressaient son ventre, passant sous son t-shirt. Il ne savait pas trop comment son compagnon s'était retrouvé entre ses jambes, mais la soudaine proximité de leurs bassins le fit frémir. D'impatience ou d'angoisse, il ne savait pas. Peut-être les deux.

- Je croyais que tu devais me lâcher… Articula le brun, le souffle court, quand le baiser prit fin.

- Peut-être que j'ai mentit. Susurra l'autre en s'attaquant à son oreille.

Les mains sous son haut remontèrent, emportant le vêtement qui dévoilait de plus en plus de peau, et les doigts se mirent à titiller les petits bouts de chair qui ornaient son torse, les faisant durcir, et arrachant un couinement à leur propriétaire, surprit. Il voulu parler, mais Kise l'en empêcha en reprenant ses lèvres pour les mordiller doucement. Ils gémirent tous les deux lorsque leurs bassins finirent par se toucher.

- Tu es tout dur, sempai. Constata le blond dans un souffle, apparemment très heureux de ce fait, ce qui lui valut un coup entre les côtes.

- Tais-toi, idiot, c'est embarrassant…

Le plus jeune attrapa alors ses poignets, et les remonta au-dessus de sa tête, les tenants d'une seule main. Il posa l'autre entres leurs corps, sur l'entrejambe gonflée de l'aîné, lui tirant un autre gémissement, mais ne fit aucun mouvement.

- Yukiocchi.

L'interpelé ouvrit les yeux, qu'il venait de fermer, rouge de honte.

- Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose que tu ne voudrais pas. Si tu veux qu'on arrête, dis-le-moi.

- Et c'est maintenant… que tu me préviens ?

- Désolé…

Son adorable sourire penaud l'empêcha de lui en vouloir. Enfin, de trop lui en vouloir. Mais ses pensées s'envolèrent immédiatement quand la main de Kise se mit à bouger, lui envoyant des vagues de plaisir dans tout le corps. C'était complètement nouveau pour lui, que quelqu'un lui donne du plaisir comme ça. Et il devait avouer qu'il était heureux de découvrir ça avec le blond, plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. Il poussa un petit soupire haletant quand la bouche de son petit-ami se posa sur son ventre. Ses bras furent libérés.

Les mains de son compagnon le parcoururent encore une fois, et s'arrêtèrent au niveau de sa ceinture dans une demande muette. Il hésita un instant sous le regard troublé de désir de son futur amant. Ils savaient très tous les deux qui allaient dominer cette étreinte, et dire qu'il n'était pas effrayé serait mentir.

- Tout va bien, je veux juste te donner du plaisir. Murmura son cadet, rassurant, en enlaçant ses doigts entre les siens.

Pourquoi disait-il des choses si gênantes ? Son visage ne quittant plus sa nouvelle couleur écarlate, Kasamatsu sera sa main et hocha la tête. Souriant, son partenaire retourna embrasser son ventre, puis se mit à jouer avec son nombril, tout en le déshabillant d'une main. Le brun n'eut pas le temps d'admirer sa dextérité qu'il se retrouvait presque nu, n'ayant pas retiré son haut, sous le regard gourmant de son petit-ami. Celui-ci revint vers son visage pour l'embrasser, tout en prenant la virilité de l'aîné en main.

Le capitaine passa ses bras autour de nuque pour approfondir le baiser, camouflant ses gémissements, et se sentit soudain frustré de ne pas pouvoir toucher lui aussi son compagnon, à cause de ses vêtements. Comprenant rapidement le problème qui déconcentrait son presque amant, Kise cessa son activité pour enlever son haut, et retirer celui de son brun, par la même occasion.

Enfin peau contre peau, ils purent apprécier les caresses de l'autre, les baisers qui se succédaient, et le plaisir qu'ils se donnaient. D'un accord tacite, le rythme restait lent, ils ne voulaient pas presser leur première fois. Et quand ils furent prêts à aller plus loin, le blond se releva légèrement, et attrapa un des coussins pour le mettre sous le bassin de son sempai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Ça va aider.

Sans plus d'explications, de toute façon Kasamatsu pensait avoir à peu près comprit le principe, le mannequin finit de se dévêtir, sans gêne aucune, dévoilant un corps sans défauts et relançant les rougissements de son partenaire. De son avis, ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi adorable, beau et sexy en même temps. Il se redressa pour l'accueillir quand il revint vers lui, et chercha lui-même la bouche de son petit-ami, ravivant la chaleur et le désir entre ses jambes. Et pas qu'entre les siennes d'ailleurs, si il se fiait à la dureté du sexe tendu qui frottait contre le siens. Etonnement, ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Il revint sur terre en sentant les doigts enduit de lubrifiant, du blond se presser contre son entrée. Ok, pas de quoi s'inquiéter c'était pas si terrible, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi était-il si crispé, tout à coup ?

- Yukiocchi, détends-toi… sinon tu auras vraiment mal.

Kise essayait sûrement d'être rassurant, encore une fois, mais là ça ne marchait pas du tout. Il allait avoir mal de toute façon, non ? Les fautifs de son stress quittèrent leurs emplacements, et son compagnon se remit à l'embrasser doucement, et à se frotter contre lui.

- Tu veux qu'on arrête là ? Demande le plus jeune en effleurant son menton du bout du nez.

Le brun secoua la tête. Leurs langues se trouvèrent à nouveau, et il sentit encore une fois la pression des doigts contre son intimité. Il s'obligea à ne penser qu'aux lèvres brûlantes qui dévoraient les siennes, et se tendit à peine quand un premier intrus le pénétra. C'était gênant, mais pas vraiment douloureux. Une émotion un peu étrange l'envahit quand il le sentit bouger à l'intérieur, cherchant à écarter les muscles qui devraient accueillir quelque chose de bien plus gros.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, c'est juste… bizarre…

Son cadet sourit, et plongea dans son cou pour le mordiller et le suçoter, laissant de petites marques. Kasamatsu l'aurait bien rabroué pour ça, s'il n'avait pas autant apprécié le traitement, comme le montraient les gémissements qui ravissaient les oreilles du blond. Le deuxième doigt fût plus difficile, la douleur de l'écartement se fit tout de suite sentir, tirant une plainte au brun. Son petit-ami lui murmura des mots de réconfort, tout en recommençant à caresser sa virilité délaissée, pour essayer de le calmer en faisant revenir son plaisir.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes de ce traitement avant que la douleur ne s'estompe, ne laissant plus qu'un sentiment d'inconfort, alors que les doigts se mouvaient toujours en lui. L'aîné commençait à se demander ce qu'attendait son kouhai pour passer à la suite, quand une violente décharge de plaisir le fit soudain se cambrer en criant.

- Je l'ai trouvée ! S'exclama Kise, ravi.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Le reste de sa question se perdit dans un long et incontrôlable gémissement, alors que son compagnon appuyait encore à cet endroit en lui, qui le faisait fondre de désir. A présent il en voulait plus, se surprenant lui-même à aller à la rencontre de ce délicieux contact, écartant les cuisses pour faciliter les mouvements de son petit-ami. Les doigts quittèrent leur cocon, à la grande frustration du brun, pour aller attraper un tube transparent sur la table de nuit.

Le plus jeune versa généreusement le lubrifiant sur sa virilité qui n'avait rien perdu de sa vigueur, puis à nouveau sur ses doigts. Il les renfonça ensuite facilement dans l'intimité de son sempai, pour le préparer convenablement à son arrivée, puis se plaça lui-même entre ses jambes, le bout de son sexe pressant déjà l'entrée humide.

- Je vais y aller doucement. Dit-il en s'allongeant sur son petit-ami, avant de l'embrasser lentement.

Il attrapa ensuite ses hanches, pour lui éviter de faire des mouvements brusques, et ainsi d'avoir plus mal que nécessaire. Kasamatsu attendait, totalement détendu maintenant, et presque impatient de l'avoir enfin en lui, et de libérer cette pression dans son bas-ventre. La première poussée le fit rapidement changer d'avis, alors qu'il s'accrochait brusquement aux épaules de son désormais amant, sous le coup de la douleur. Le blond entrait lentement, s'arrêtait quand il le lui demandait, et pourtant il avait l'impression que son corps se déchirait en deux, le faisait crier de douleur. C'était atroce.

- Yukiocchi… l'appela doucement Kise, une fois entièrement à l'intérieur, tout en lui caressant le visage, séchant les larmes de souffrance qui y coulaient.

- Je t'aime, Ryota… Chuchota-t-il, surprenant son cadet.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime tellement ! S'exclama le plus jeune avec émotion en le prenant dans ses bras, dans un élan d'affection bienvenu.

Le capitaine ne savait pas pourquoi il avait choisit ce moment, ni le plus romantique, ni le plus joyeux, pour lui avouer ça. Mais ces paroles lui étaient venues naturellement, alors il les avait juste laissé sortir. Ils échangèrent encore quelques baisers mouillés, et son petit-ami commença à bouger. Les premiers mouvements furent un vrai supplice pour eux deux, mais, après de longues minutes, leurs corps finirent par s'habituer l'un à l'autre.

Le plaisir retrouva ses droits. Kasamatsu sentait son partenaire aller et venir en lui, tapant chaque fois sur ce point qui lui faisait voir des étoiles derrière ses paupières closes. Son basin partait seul à la rencontre du bas-ventre de Kise qui, haletant, agrippait ses hanches pour le pénétrer toujours plus profondément. La chaleur gagnait les plus infimes parties de leurs corps, les incitants à aller toujours plus vite, plus fort, pour atteindre l'orgasme.

Les vas et viens s'accélérèrent tandis que la pièce s'emplissait de leurs souffles erratiques et de leurs gémissements. La tendresse et les mots doux avaient laissés place au plaisir charnel, qui les menait peu à peu à la jouissance tant désirée. La libération vint quand les coups de rein se firent désordonnés, leurs prénoms criés résonnant dans la chambre.

Le blond se retira alors lentement, épuisé, et se laissa tomber à côté de son compagnon en sueur, posant la main sur le ventre de son aîné. Même si la première fois n'était jamais parfaite, il était comblé. Le brun, fatigué lui aussi, tourna son regard vers son petit-ami et lui sourit. Kise rosit, lui rendit son sourire, et s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'enveloppant dans sa chaleur, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'ils avaient partagée quelques minutes plus tôt. L'aîné se lova contre lui et déposa ses lèvres dans son cou, à sa portée, faisant frémir son amant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu veux encore ? Demanda le blond, taquin.

- Non, merci. Répondit Kasamatsu, qui n'avait même plus la force de lever le bras pour le frapper. Je vais déjà avoir du mal à bouger demain…

- Je te porterais.

- Idiot.

- C'est méchant, Yukiocchi !

Il soupira. Vraiment, qui avait décidé de lui donner cette personne là en guise de petit-ami ? Mais même si il se plaignait, au fond il savait bien qu'à cet instant, il n'aurait pas voulu être dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

Hellow !

Me revoilà avec la suite de ce Two-Shot, et la fin donc, clairement, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'écrire encore sur ce couple ! J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus en tout cas, laissez vos avis ! :D

**Remerciements :** Kirinkai, Moona-sama, lalilou, Misaki Hoshi, Mamoizelle Splash Boum, Fripon et Dollylix !

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


End file.
